


i'm a screamer baby, make me a mute

by lessthansweet



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: But we love him for that, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, liam is kinda a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthansweet/pseuds/lessthansweet
Summary: “Let’s not get carried away now, shall we?” Liam pulls away, starts undoing his trouser. “It ain’t gonna suck itself.”
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	i'm a screamer baby, make me a mute

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i have this fixation of damon on his knees...don't look at me

Liam sits back on top of a closed toilet seat, throwing him a smug, satisfied smile that’s a little too sharp around the edges. “Alright, get to work.”

Damon stares at him. He still isn’t sure how Liam manages to talk him into this situation. He’s been on his knees for the mancunian before, had let him shoved him down so hard that the bruises lasted for weeks but still, this one is new. Liam catches his gaze and his smile only widens.

“Scared, ain’t ya?”

The leather bites into his tender skin. It’s tight, Damon can tell, feeling the sting of his own belt being looped around his wrists. He feels shaky, heart beating violently against his ribcages both from fear and arousal. Here he is; on his knees before his alleged rival, hands tied behind his back and Liam is free to do every unspeakable things he wants to him. Damon would have to let him. Because he’s tied up. Because at this point he’s too far gone to stop.

He lets out a shuddering breath, wants tight and heavy beneath his skin. Liam brings his cigarette to his lips, eyes never leaving Damon’s face. He takes a long drag before leaning forward, blowing poison into Damon’s face. “Not so tough now, I see.”

Damon almost whimpers at that. Almost. He swallows it back and instead forces his tongue to form words. “Fuck off.”

Liam grins. He loves it when Damon mouthing off. That means he can have the excuse to put him on his place. “Not what you said a minute ago.”

A minute ago; when he slammed Damon face first into the stall’s closed door, hands already working to unbuckle his belt. The flush of arousal burned across Damon’s skin as he growls into his ear; _gonna let me tie you up and have my way with you, Albarn?_

“I didn’t say anything a minute ago.”

“Well, you didn’t.” Liam’s hand comes up to grasp his chin, making Damon looking at him straight in the eyes. “But you crossed those hands behind your back and let me do what I want, right?”

Blunt nails sink into his cheek. Liam wants an answer. Damon’s mouth is suddenly dry. He licks his lips. “Yeah.”

Liam pulls at his lips with a thumb, his calloused fingertip sliding easily enough from the moisture. “Good boy.”

The praise gets to him. Damon lets his eyes fluttering shut, stomach tightens with want. It doesn’t last long because Liam smacks him on the side of his face, lightly but still hard enough to leave a sting behind. Damon grimaces, snapping his eyes open.

“Let’s not get carried away now, shall we?” Liam pulls away, starts undoing his trouser. “It ain’t gonna suck itself.”

He’s half hard by the time he pulls his cock out and suddenly Damon feels his confidence growing back. Liam likes to act like he doesn’t want any of this, like he’s doing Damon a favor by letting him suck his dick in a backstage toilet five minutes away from his bandmates. But here’s the undeniable proof that he wants this as much as Damon does.

He finds Liam’s eyes. “Someone’s eager.”

“I am.” Comes the deadpan reply. Liam spreads his legs a little more, beckoning Damon to come closer. “Better make it good. Or else.”

Sometimes Damon feels tempted to push him, to raise his chin and say _or what?_ then see how far Liam would make true of his threat. Today is not the day, though, as he shuffles closer to the younger man, tongue wetting his lips.

He leans down, pressing a kiss to the inside of Liam’s thigh. The muscles beneath the unmarked skin clench, like he doesn’t expecting the tender gesture. Damon glances up to see his reaction, finding Liam’s eyes on his, cigarette forgotten halfway to his mouth.

“Don’t fuck around.” He scoffs but there is no heat in his voice.

Damon obeys, finally closes his lips around the head of Liam’s cock. He hollows out his cheeks, sucking slightly at the head. There is an impatient groan from above, and Damon can’t help the smile that spread across his lips. He pulls out, looking at Liam through his lashes. “Good, huh?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Liam grabs him by the hair, directing him back to his cock. Damon opens his mouth wide and lets Liam shoves him down, hand tightening on his hair. He wraps his lips around the length and gives an earnest suck, paying close attention to the sounds of pleasure Liam makes above him. Soon enough the tight pressure on his head lessens into a harmless grip and Damon starts bobbing his head up and down, tender lips stroking the now fully hard cock. Liam is, at this point, easy to please. He swallows around the cock stuffed in his throat and Liam actually whimpers, the sound cut off shortly as soon as he realizes what he’s doing.

Damon drags his lips to the head, releasing it with a wet, obscene sound. “What’s that?”

Liam pants, eyes stern on Damon’s face. “Shut your gob, Albarn.”

“Isn’t that your job?”

Liam reacts lightning quick; grip painful on his hair and before Damon can comprehend what’s going on he’s shoved down unceremoniously back into Liam’s waiting cock. Except this time Liam pushes him down further, well past the point where he knows Damon can handle him, until his nose is buried to the dark hair on his groin. Damon gags, throat closing up violently around the sudden intrusion, much to the pleasure of the other man. He scrunches his eyes shut, trying to relax his throat to no avail. In the end he forces himself to stay still, knowing Liam would always let him up as soon as he surrender.

He doesn’t.

Tears wells up in his eyes, running down his face. Damon starts struggling, pulling at the makeshift bind until he feels his wrist is rubbed raw. Liam moans somewhere, cruelly taking pleasure in his woe. He’s going to fucking suffocate him, Damon thinks, panic tightens his chest even more. Damon Albarn, twenty-eight years old; found dead by suffocation of his rival’s cock.

He’s a mess by the time Liam pulls him out; tears and drools wetting his face. Damon gasps greedily for air, coughing violently. His throat and his wrists are raw, anger bubbling on the pit of his stomach and yet through it all his cock is painfully hard.

“—fucking cunt—”

Liam laughs. He grabs Damon back by the hair, bringing his attention back to him. “What’s that?”

Damon blinks back his tears. Liam is enough of a bastard to repeat what he just did even if that means fucking up Damon’s throat until he lost his voice. “Mercy.” He says instead.

“Not so hard, innit.” Liam shoves him back, almost knocking him over. He takes a drag from his cigarette, nearly gone at that point. “C’mon, finish your job.”

He doesn’t try anything funny after that, simply tightens his lips and tries to make it as good as possible for the other party. There is a thrill thrumming in his veins, of having been taught a lesson and stripped of his will to fight until all that’s left to be done is submit. Liam’s hand is gentler now on his hair, soothing the ache he caused himself. Maybe it’s his own way to apologize.

When Liam starts making these breathy little moans, Damon knows that he’s close. He’s no longer need to tell Damon that; they read each other well enough for by now. Damon starts working his mouth harder, bringing Liam’s cock to his throat as deep as he can. Liam’s hips stutter, grip tightens. He throws his head back when he comes, the stretch of his neck tender and he muffles his shout with tightly clamped teeth. Damon keeps his eyes on him, at the hard-earned moment of vulnerability and thinking _that’s beautiful._

He swallows down his come, bracing himself against the bitter taste. He’s thinking of keep sucking, sees how long Liam can stand it before he pushes him away. Too bad the other man seems to know his intention. He yanks Damon off him by the hair, pressing his shoe into unmistakable bulge in Damon’s trouser. At that, Damon breaks.

“Please.” He whimpers, pushing his hip into the pressure, body thrumming painfully with want. “Liam, please—”

Liam, thankfully, doesn’t play around anymore. He yanks his hair further back until Damon’s throat is bared and closes his teeth on the sensitive skin just below his ear, marking him where it would be impossible to cover. Damon doesn’t have time to protest as a hand is shoved into his pants, thumbing the head of his cock. It tears a cry from him, loud in the otherwise silent bathroom.

Liam brings him to orgasm with the sharp strokes of his hand. Damon shakes in his grip, utterly spent. He falls forward as soon as Liam let him go, leaning his forehead on Liam’s leg. He can feel Liam wipes his come off his hand to his t-shirt but Damon doesn’t even have the energy to curse him out.

“Oi, don’t pass out on me.”

Damon forces himself to sit back on the sole of his heels, still trying to regain his breath. “Fuck you.”

Liam’s eyes darken. “Next week.”

“It has to be.” Damon holds his eyes. “Next week’s my turn.”

Liam stares at him, looking amused but there is a glint in his eyes that Damon recognizes. “We’d see, yeah?”

He pushes Damon away from him and stands up, pulling his trouser up. Damon stares up at him, suddenly realizes that he can’t feel his damn hands. “Oi, let me go.”

Liam glances at him for second before going back to the work at hand. Damon’s mouth falls open.

“Christ, Liam.” He tries not to sound panicky but he wouldn’t put it past Liam to leave him like this. “Let me go, come on. It’s not fucking funny.”

Liam eventually chuckles. “Calm down, you twat.” He pulls Damon up by the arm and shoves him unnecessarily hard into the very same wall he had earlier. Damon feels him fumbling with the belt for a few seconds before it drops to the floor with a loud clank. He moves to bring his hands to the front but Liam holds him still, fingers pressing into the raw marks the belt left behind.

“People would see, you know.” He purrs right next to his ear. Damon closes his eyes, feeling a shaky breath leaving him as warm lips brush over his ear. “Would know exactly what you’re up to. What you let strangers do to you.”

Damon shivers at the wet lick behind his ear, an unwilling whine escaping his lips. “Shut up.”

Liam snorts and let him go. “See you next week, then.” He says. Damon can hear his grin. “Surprise me, would you?”

He leaves the stall door open, like Damon isn’t still standing there with unbuckled trouser and shaking legs. He hears him shouting something outside the bathroom, probably to one of his bandmates.

Whatever, he thinks, pushing himself off the wall and slowly bending down to pick up his belt. He has exactly six days to plan his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone asks tell them i wrote this at gun point


End file.
